


I Promise

by RieltheWolf



Series: Your Protector [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring Benny, Dirty Talk, Hurt Dean, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Purgatory, Rape, Rough Sex, Werewolves, also bad at summaries, sorry - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieltheWolf/pseuds/RieltheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets chased down by werewolves and bad things happen to him. Can Benny save him before things get worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

Dean hurriedly ran through the forests of Purgatory, struggling to out-run his pursuers. Behind him he heard the loud, sadistic snarls of werewolves that had caught whiff of his scent when he ventured out to search for Castiel again. He had left the blade he used to kill Dick Roman with Benny so there was no way he could take on the werewolves himself. He sent a silent prayer to whoever would listen that Benny came looking for him ‘cause the last thing he wanted was to die in Purgatory. His thoughts came to halt when he nearly crashed into a large looming tree in his pathway. He stumbled onto the lifeless and hard earth of Purgatory’s floors and struggled to find his footing to get up.   
He gasped when something landed roughly on his back and pinned him to the ground. He couldn’t see what it was from his position but he was almost positive it was one of the werewolves. He heard more footsteps approach and he cursed silently when he realized there were at least 3 or 4 more accompanying the one on his back.   
“What should we do with ‘im?” One of the werewolves said from his right.   
“We should just kill him.” Another said from his left.  
“No you idiot! We should use him as bait to draw out that damn vampire that killed Teva. Right Alpha?” The one on top of him was talking to the werewolf that stood directly in front of him. The werewolf had a look of deep thought on his face before in turned into a wicked smile.  
“Actually…We can do all of those. We draw out the vampire, kill him, then we kill this one.” He said motioning towards Dean.   
‘Dammit!’ Dean thought. ‘This is just one goddamn mess. I gotta get outta here.’  
“But first…” Deans head snapped back towards the Alpha werewolf who’s eyes were glazed over with an emotion he couldn’t recognize, “I wanna have a little fun with this one.” Dean paled when he looked into the Alpha’s eyes again. The emotion he couldn’t immediately identify was now clearly lust. Dean started to struggle harder under the weight of the werewolf on top of him. What that Alpha was about to do to him was far worse than death.   
“Gage! Hold him down!” The Alpha snarled. The werewolf, Gage, pressed down on him harder making Dean let out a pained groan. The Alpha slowly sauntered behind Dean and knelt down behind him.   
“Alpha? May we have a turn afterwards?” One of the other werewolf’s asked.  
“No, but you can watch.” The Alpha sneered. “Gage. You can go with the others and watch. He’s mine to claim.” The Alpha replaced Gage’s weight with his own and bit down on Dean’s neck. Dean held back a whimper and bit the inside of his cheek feeling blood drip on his tongue. Dean nearly threw up when he felt the Alpha’s erection prodding his ass through his dirty jeans. The Alpha hooked a finger under the rim of his pants and whistled,  
“You gotta nice ass, hunter-boy. Too bad it’s gonna be covered with all my sticky cum.” Dean couldn’t hold back the sob that erupted from his throat and he tried to bury his face further in the ground. The Alpha pulled down Dean’s pants in one swift movement and ran his dirty fingers along Dean’s crack. Dean sobbed louder when he heard the Alpha’s zipper and felt his cock slap loudly against his ass. Dean screamed when the Alpha’s cock shoved roughly into his tight hole. The Alpha wasn’t small by any means and the lack of lube or even spit made the searing burn in his insides worse. The Alpha grunted with each thrust and panted loudly in Dean’s ear.  
“I’m gonna cum soon so get-” The Alpha sentence was cut short when something pierced through the top of his head with a sick squelching noise. The Alphas body slid to the ground and his cock slipped painfully out of Dean. Dean craned his neck to see Benny covered in the blood of the werewolves who had kidnapped and raped him. Benny dropped down next to Dean and cradled his tear stained cheeks  
“Jesus…you okay, sugar?” Benny asked with an undertone of rage in his voice. Dean wanted to lie and say yes but that would only anger Benny further. He shook his head and clung to Benny tightly. Benny shushed him and gently stroked Dean’s short-cropped spiky hair.   
“Can you walk?” Dean shook his head.  
“H-Hurts…down there.” Dean muttered shakily. Benny nodded and grabbed Dean’s pants.   
“You wanna put these on?” Benny asked gently. Dean nodded and allowed Benny to put on his pants. Dean winced when he felt the cotton rub against his sore hole. Benny lifted Dean in his arms and carried him back to their camp ground.   
“Vous allez être cher tout droit.” Benny looked down at the green-eyed hunter in his arms and held him just a little closer.   
“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored and a friend suggested I try a hand at something darker. Feedback is awesome so give me some :)


End file.
